


Attention

by LimabeanTM (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Keith wants attention, M/M, Ooc whoops, Smut, Spanking, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LimabeanTM
Summary: All Keith wanted to do was get lance’s attention, oh boy did he.





	Attention

"Lance."

Lance continued to focus on his gun.

"Keith, I have to fix my gun. It's important to keep your weapons in working condition. We never know what might happen."

Keith fumed and scuffed his shoes against the ground of the training area, causing a high pitched squeak. He'd been begging for attention for the last 20 minutes, but that was a serious ‘problem’ with lance’s gun and Hunk and Pidge were busy. His boyfriend had no intention of doing anything else until the gun was fixed.

Keith wished he'd just get another gun. Not like the Castle weapons weren't all standard issue.

He stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips. Ok, so Lance didn't want to watch a movie and cuddle that bad. There had to be something Lance could tempt him with. Keith thought about it and then almost hit himself on the head. He got down on the bench a few feet away from Lance and pulled his pants down.

Keith was facing slightly away and didn't seem to notice. So Keith got his pants the rest of the way off, leaving his jockstrap on, and pulled out lube from his pocket. Squeezing some out on his fingers, he reached back with one hand as he balanced on one palm and his knees.

He pushed a finger inside himself, and squirmed it around a little until he found his prostate. Spreading his knees out as far as they would go on the bench to get better access, he stroked inside himself. Man, he was lucky that Lance and he had had been told to work on training together and that the rest of the team were going to come in later. No way he'd get away with doing this in broad daylight otherwise. Artificial light?

He pulled his finger out and applied more lube to his digits. Pushing two fingers in, he massaged inside himself until a moan built up in his chest, and he let it slip out unbridled. He heard Lance’s shuffling come to a sudden stop, but kept going, wanting to put on a show to remind Lance of how lucky he was and what an ass he was being not appreciating that.

He heard Lance undress and laughed quietly to himself. He let another moan slip out and dropped his chest down to the bench to emphasize the curves of his ass for Lance’s benefit. There was the sound of a cap unpopping, and he assumed Lance was lubing himself up. He pushed a third finder in and spread them as much as he could inside himself, moaning and whining the whole time.

Suddenly, there was a cockhead at his rim, and before Keith could pull his fingers out, it was pushing in, trapping the fingers inside with it. Keith squawked and pushed up onto his hand again to look over his shoulder. Lance looked ridiculously hot when he was flushed and turned on, but the look in his eyes right now was intimidating. Keith gulped.

"Don't even think about removing them."  
Keith gulped and nodded, lowering himself down to his elbow so Lance could fuck him without toppling him over. He was about to look away, but Lance’s threatening voice came again.

"And look at me while I fuck you, you delinquent little shit."

Keith’s eyes almost bugged out. Lance had never talked to him like that before. He shuddered and nodded. Lance rolled his hips and Keith gasped.

He'd never been stretched this wide before, and it was doing amazing things to him to have his rim stimulated by that much pressure. Lance kept his cold gaze locked on Keith, and hell if that wasn't doing things to him too. After a few thrusts to make sure he wasn't actually hurting Keith, Lance’s motions turned brutal and he punched Keith’s breath out of his body.

"L-lance- we have t- hurry, before they com-me in "

Lance didn't look like he cared because he sneered down at the words and then smacked Keith on the ass so hard it stung. Keith cried out as his cheeks and eyes burned. What the hell had gotten into Lance? What happened to vanilla sex?

Keith didn't mind, though, because he suddenly found himself way too close to orgasm, his cock swollen and needy for release in his jockstrap. Lance wanted to jerk himself off, but that would mean he couldn't hold himself up to face Lance, and he couldn't imagine what would happen if he disobeyed.

Lance spanked him again. Keith cried out, and his eyes filled up with surprise as he realized he was right fucking there, just a little more and-

Lance’s hand came down again and Keith lost it, coming in his jockstrap and convulsing around Lance’s cock. He was just wondering when Lance would come, when his boyfriend pulled out and with a few quick jerks, came all over Keith’s ass. Keith sat up, indignant. 

Lance swooped in to kiss him. Pulling away, Lance muttered, “Never tease me like that again, or next time I'll punish you even more severely."

Keith shivered.

"What if I want you punish me like that again?" Keith grabbed the cuff of lance’s shirt.

Lance pulled away and looked at him in surprise, suddenly back to his normal self.

"Really? You liked it? I was worried you wouldn't."

Keith sat up, careful not to smear come on the bench, and faced Lance fully so he could kiss him deeply.

"I loved it."

Lance snapped one of the straps of Keith’s jockstrap, face suddenly cold and demanding again, but in a much more playful way.

"Then maybe I should make you run back to your cabin without your pants and covered in my come. Hopefully you'll make it before everyone comes."

Keith was about to laugh, but suddenly realized that Lance wasn't joking-for once in his life. His boyfriend reached over to grab Keith’s discarded shorts and looked at his watch. 

"You might want to start running if you ever want me to play with you like that again."

Keith bolted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hella ooc but shhhh


End file.
